Shaka
Shaka Drembul is a blue dragonborn living in Belco. Shaka is a shaman/druid who owns the Blue Cabana in the Belco Coast. He and his twin sister, Sora Drembul, founded the faction The Magnificent Alliance in an attempt to stop the spread of Venom M throughout the city. History Shaka was born to parents Yiliii Drembul and Zraprax Drembul, along with his twin sister Sora. The two were raised in Naki, the poorer district of Belco. While his sister Sora explored academics, Shaka was drawn more to sports and nature. Shaka growing up became the sports hero of Belco. King of the Coast In Belco, an annual surfing competition is held called the King of the Coast Competition. It happens during Hurricane Season in Belco and asks quite a bit of the competitor. The surfers tend to have to surf through rough conditions and most end up dying. Starting in his young years, Shaka was an avid surfer. The King of the Coast Competition doesn’t allow anyone under the age of 20 Common Age to enter. Despite this, when Shaka was 14 Common Age, he entered the tide, not in competition but to prove to himself and others that he could survive. Unknown to both him and the citizens of Belco, St. Orphelius, the Deity of the Storm, was passing along the Belco Coast, making the tide terminal. A tsunami rose and was destined to kill all citizen of Belco. Shaka seeing the danger ahead, chose to save as many people as possible. Shaka tamed the tide around him and quickly grabbed as many fallen surfers around him, bringing them to the Monument of Something as harbor for safety. Once he had saved enough druids and shamans, he lead them to taming the tsunami before it could hit the coast of Belco. Working with the other Shamans and Druids, Shaka was able to tame the Tsunami and disperse it, with it only destroying a few houses and buildings on the Belco Coast. For his bravery, Shaka was named the King of the Coast and was granted the right to compete in the competition again next year despite not being of age. Since this incident, Shaka has won the King of the Coast every year. Community Work With his rise as the King of the Coast, Shaka quickly became the favorite of the citizens of Belco. With this newfound love, Shaka decided to return it to the city and improve it where he could. This included helping improve the education system in Belco by partially funding the program. This also included driving corruption and minor gangs out of Naki. While driving gangs and corruption out of Naki, Shaka gained contact with various people in Belco, including Losain, Darlox, and Harvey Jax. Forming of the Magnificent Alliance While driving corruption and gangs out of Belco, Shaka found a rising drug within Belco called Venom M. Investigating it further fount that the spread of Venom M was lead by a mysterious faction called The Rowaness Organization. With the spread getting wider and wider and the effects of the drug on the users, Sora thought it would be necessary to form a new group of underground heroes to help remove the drug from the city. Using her connects with the Belco Police Force and Shaka’s connections within the dark underground of Belco, the two founded the Magnificent Alliance, a group with the direct purpose of eliminating Venom M from the City. Category:The Magnificent Alliance Category:Dragonborns